


A Quiet Moment

by Mogseltof



Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Stress Relief, Work Break, continuity non specifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: It's Ratchet Week over on twitter. Have some fics.Day 1: Duty/DesireRatchet takes a moment in a busy shift.
Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Quiet Moment

There are a million and one things to do, and while that’s maybe an exaggeration, Ratchet’s queue of items is only showing the error message that pops up when it’s exceeded the maximum number it’s supposed to have on it. So in theory it could definitely be about a million and one. It’s the kind of error that has a quick fix, but Ratchet just... Hasn’t gotten around to it. He’ll get there. It’s more depressing to know the exact number anyway.

This is technically a store room, but it’s empty because the lighting and inventory systems are both broken. And so is the door. Ratchet solves this by shoving the door all the way along to the end and bracing his foot against the frame to hold it there. He just needs a minute. That’s all. Just one minute. 

He tilts his head back to lean against the doorframe, off-lining his optical systems and letting everything sag for a moment. It feels way too good to release the tension in his frame, and to add to it, he disables a couple of his auxiliary systems that have been ratcheting up their power consumption over the last shift and a half. Shift and a half of three in a row, goddamnit. 

It’s suddenly a lot quieter in the small space, and Ratchet huffs a quiet laugh, shifting his plating around on the newly loosened cables. It feels good to get the air into his transformation seams, even as a couple of them protest the movement after so long, that wonderful ache of letting your body move the way it wants after being held one way for way, way too long. 

He could fall into a light recharge state like this if he let himself, even with one leg propped up. 

That would probably be a bad idea, no matter how tempting it is. He can only get away with this for a few minutes, realistically, maybe ten at the outside. One of the cables in the underside of his leg feels like it’s crimped, and Ratchet reaches down to rub it firmly with his finger tips, digging into the seam with a groan. 

It feels good even after he’s massaged out the kink, and Ratchet grins a little more, letting his fingers follow the seam all the way up. That’s definitely one way to occupy a few minutes, and he’ll certainly feel invigorated afterwards. He drops his other hand to the opposite thigh, digging into the mirrored seam. 

This is reliable, old, easy, and none of that stops it from feeling fucking  _ good _ . Ratchet grins as he starts building the charge, manipulating the nerve sensors in his thighs with a soft grunt, in exactly the way he knows he likes. He’s trying to be efficient, so he can’t take the kind of time he might if he were lying in his berth and unwinding, but that’s okay, he can work with this. 

_ Fuck _ , he thinks, jolting as a piece of deferred charge reverberates straight up his spinal strut, making his head tilt back with a soft, static filled moan. He can  _ definitely _ work with this. He squirms, applying more pressure with his fingers as he digs into the seams right around his pelvic panelling, feeling the electrical throb like real heat in his circuits, and his leg shakes where it’s propped against the door. 

He disables his vocaliser right before the charge crests up into a short overload, his systems overwhelming, and it’s a good thing he does; he can practically feel the yelp he’d have made if he hadn’t. He sags again, feeling the disrupted systems flicker back online slowly. They’re functioning a little better with the purge of residual charge, and he chuckles quietly, dropping his leg down and releasing the door. 

Back to the grind. He’s got at least another half shift left after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> /rolls up on ao3 in the middle of the night to drop 6 fics at once
> 
> I usually try to only do one prompt at once, but these ones kind of hit me in the right spot for connections. Also I'm proud of myself for sticking to specific continuities for all of these (bar fic 1). Go me. Come yell at me on twitter/tumblr (@mogseltof) about Ratchet, he's a fave.


End file.
